Seeing the unseen
by Moonlightrosegirl
Summary: Some day he hoped she was would see the unseen


**Seeing the unseen**

Sighing as he sat down at his table. A man in his late twenties went through his mail. Most of it was bills and junk mail; he put those to side to go through later. That left a small envelope.

He smiled as he put open the top and pulled out a letter. It was from his sister. She had moved away years ago and always wrote him. In the letter she always asked how he and everyone doing were and how she was doing. This letter told him that she moved to new a place and was getting settled in.

He felt sorry for his sister; since she left she never stayed in once place for very long. Looking at the letter he remembered what happen to make her leave.

He was playing outside when she came home, crying. He wasn't surprise; she came home crying a lot of times, but this time seemed different. He found out how a while later. Her heart was broken and it didn't seem like anyone could fix it.

She never told them what happen and, after that day, she never went to see the person who caused it to be broken. After finishing school, she moved to a college out of town and visit when she could. Then she stopped visiting all together and started sending him letters.

This has been going on for 17 years; his sister was now in her thirties. She was single and would probably stay that way. After their grandfather had died, he toke over the shire. He wasn't angry that he had to take it over then she sister should have. He understood that she couldn't come back here anymore. That it was too painful for her too.

He reached for the envelope that the letter had been in, but stopped when a picture fell out of it. Reaching for it he wondered what it was. She sometimes sent him pictures, but it was only when he asked her to. He knew that in his last letter to her that he didn't.

Picking it up he turned it over and smiled, a little. It was of his sister with her raven hair and brown eyes smiling. She was standing in front of what he guessed was her new place. It was a small apartment place. A green shirt hugged her figure while pants hung from her hips. Sitting next to her was a big white dog. After she moved out, she got a dog.

Whenever he saw that dog it always reminded him of someone, but he never said who; knowing that saying so could upset her. Thinking this make him think and place the picture down. He got up and walked down the hall and picked up a picture frame up. He cared it back with him to the table and place it next to the picture he was looking at before.

He glanced back and forth between the two and could help the grin that came on his face. The picture in the frame was of his sister many years ago with the guy that broken her heart. Their mom had taken the picture one of the times that he was over. It has his sister standing in front of the house and the guy standing next to her, almost like the new picture he had of her.

"I guess you did it Inuyasha" the guy said. Years after his sister stopped visiting. He, Sota, had found a old scroll in the shire. It was dated for Inuyasha's time and was said to be for his sister. He had opened the scroll and read it. Inside Inuyasha had wrote, in not the best handwriting, that he was sorry and that he would find a way to her some how in the future.

Looking at the two pictures now, Sota was sure that he had. In the form of the dog Kagome had now. The sad thing was, he was sure his sister would never see it. The reason his sister never came back and always moved was because she never wanted to be around anything that reminded her of the half demon; though she had gotten a white dog with golden eyes.

He tried to give Kagome the scroll so many times, but whenever he brought it up she would say that she moved on and was fine. He didn't believe her. Though the pictures were very close a like, there was one thing that was different in them. In the old picture Kagome's eyes were bright; in the new one her eyes were dull. He knew she was happy, to a point, but the light would never be fully in her eyes anymore.

Shaking his head, he tried not to think about it too much. Though he never gave up on her, he wouldn't bring it up. Grapping a paper and pen he started to write her back. While in his mind he hoped that one day she would see what he was seeing. That she would see the unseen.

I hope everyone, or someone, who read this liked it and/or understood it. I have had something close to what happen to Kagome happen to me and have wanted to move and never come back. So i wrote this to try and get the feeling out. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. I tried to catch them as i was typeing it, but im only human. Plz review ~ Moonlightrosegirl


End file.
